A Little More Then Ghosts
by Green Bird
Summary: Yaoi. Sasuke tries to pull a trick on Naruto, but ends up pulling on something else. Funny and Smutty.


A Little More Than Ghosts

Green Bird

All festivities and costumes aside, Halloween was a pleasant time for Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't need to do much to play the vampire, just don a long jacket with an upturned collar. He also enjoyed personally keeping little academy shits out of the family compound. It seemed a painfully annoying task, when in reality it was quite fun to stalk the enclosing wall. Whistling kunai with exploding tags sent students trying to sneak in howling into the alleys. Of course, he never went far into the compound either. There was no need, nothing there, just abandoned homes long in ruin. No matter how long it had been, when he walked there his brother's shadow still slunk over his shoulder.

Sakura had dragged him out of his apartment earlier that evening for Tsunade's party. However, after an hour of goofily dressed, somewhat drunk ninjas, he'd had enough. The pseudo-vampire slipped out when Sakura, who tried to dress herself as a fairy, got into a brawl with Ino over girlish stupidities, most likely about him. He wanted none of it. So, out into the night he went, playing his costume's part.

The idiot hadn't been there either, which was unusual. For wherever there was free food- there was Naruto- orange and obnoxious, but always the life of the party.

Whatever. The dark boy bounded up to the top of the outer wall, looking in at black rooftops and empty windows. He steeled himself not to shudder and glanced away from a familiar shaped house. There were always the overgrown gardens to look at, and his crazy old aunt's house, disconnected by some distance from the others. The nutty hag had been quarantined some time after he was born, dying well before Itachi's clan-killing spree.

Sasuke's brows furrowed, trying to work up the courage to go inside again. Once he reached the age of sixteen, compound would be his. Itachi lost the right when he became missing-nin, and they other suitors were dead by the same hand. What he would do with all this land was absolutely beyond him.

_It's mine… _He thought possessively, glaring at the old police housing, shrouded in the deep gray the night had made. _I should have enough courage to…_

"WAH!"

The Uchiha reeled, startled by the loud voice behind him. Once he was certain he wouldn't fall, he whipped around, intent on killing the brats this time rather than merely singeing their behinds.

"Shut up! It's just Sasuke."

"Oh… oh wow… scared me."

He lowered the kunai, but only slightly, as he was still fighting the urge to skewer his fellow genin. Shikamaru obviously treated his costume much like he treated other things in his life, quite lazily, only wearing his regular clothing and donning a simple pair of stuffed antlers on his head. A+ for creativity. Chouji was a bit better, dressed as a very large, tubby bag of chips. They both stood on the street, glaring at the noisy third member of their party, none other than Uzumaki Naruto, whose costume was…

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Despite his nature, black eyes widened in surprise at the incredibly dense… No, this was just ballsy!

"That's what we asked him." Shikamaru send a sideways glance at the blond, who simply huffed at them.

"I thought it was a good idea, but these guys," he gestured wildly, voice loud enough to wake the dead, "stopped me before I got to granny's party! I don't see what's wrong with dressing like this…" The costume appeared homemade. Despite the poorly-stitched cloth in some areas, it was a pretty dead-on rendition. If Naruto was a little bit taller, he'd of been a true replica.

"Naruto, it's a Yondaime costume. How is that not offensive?" Vampire-Sasuke growled as he leapt off of the wall, gracefully, as vampire-Sasukes often do.

A vulpine grin split the delinquent's face. "It's hero worship man!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Still… the guy is dead. It's disrespectful."

Blue eyes suddenly turned down to dirt, a little ashamed. "I… I know."

"Whatever!" Chouji patted Naruto on the back, scooting him forward a little bit with the strength of the thump. "We just won't go! It's good that we caught you before the party. But don't worry, we can have fun without it!"

Naruto looked very, very doubtful, and Sasuke found himself irritated with the dressed up mope. The little twerp's hair flopped as he slouched a little.

"What can we do for fun though…" it pissed Sasuke off when he was acted like this, "I mean, that party is such a big thing and I don't have another costume."

Sasuke wanted that tone of voice gone right away.

"What could we-"

"We're going to raid my compound," Sasuke blurted out so elegant that the offer didn't come off as verbal diarrhea. When he saw three pairs of eyes light up, he wanted to punch himself in the face.

"REALLY?!" Naruto practically squealed.

"R-really?" Chouji looked a little pale for a potato chip.

"Really…" Shikamaru thinned his eyes at the wall to Sasuke's back, doubtful.

"Yeah, why not? I own it." He shrugged, continuing to strangle himself on the inside- very slowly, very painfully.

"I hear it's haunted though. No offense, Sasuke, to your family and all but…" Chouji was wringing his hands. The two next to him looked to the dark boy for a reply.

Sasuke didn't know what possessed him, but he grinned a little bit. An _evil_ little bit. The effect was brilliant on the faces regarding him. "I don't know about the main buildings, but I did have a crazy aunt." Sasuke had never had the ability to tell stories before. "She had a bit of an obsession with the Yondaime. After he died she went berserk and killed herself." –_Forgive me, forgive me forgive me_— He just couldn't help himself!

Shikamaru obviously saw through it, but he seemed keen to play along, seeing the other two grow more and more excited. "Yeah, I think I heard about that. That's why the little kids try to sneak in there. I heard that she roams her old house as a ghost, pining away for her old heartthrob."

"Naruto's costume reminded me." Sasuke hitched an eyebrow. "Maybe if we go in there with the moron dressed like that, we can get her to come out." He felt a bit better when he saw the look of thrilled terror on Uzumaki's face. "Everyone game?"

Chouji sputtered, but said he would have to go if Shikamaru did. Naruto practically pulled Sasuke over the wall of his own compound.

* * *

He would have to sacrifice something on a shrine later, he was sure of it. This was beyond all of his principles, all of his moral boundaries. It was utterly inappropriate to be breaking into the abandoned house of his dead aunt. It was, he knew it was, but he was also aware that he just _had_ to.

He'd demanded that they jump the wall, because he refused to go by the main compound. No one wanted to argue, knowing what went on there. But, in the miniature back house, well away from the rest of them, Sasuke could pretend that he was somewhere else, not in the place where he found his family slaughtered.

Naruto was there to get his mind off of that. The loudmouth was ridiculously serious about the ghost thing, but refused to go back to grab a flashlight. They were ninja after all, weren't they? What ninja needs a flashlight?

The rooms of the house were nearly empty, sporting peeled wallpaper and piles of dust. The smell of the house was distinctly moldy, and the floorboards squeaked, which added a nice effect. Other than the obvious coat of misuse, there were no signs the house had been abused. The doors were all on their hinges, the windows were boarded against the elements and there was no sign that anyone had done much more than dare a peek inside.

"Alright. Shikamaru and Chouji downstairs. Naruto you come with me upstairs." The blond nodded, large blue eyes darting, mouth a thin line. Nara raised a brow, but Sasuke kept his face flat.

"Right. Chouji, stick by me." The way the larger boy was clamping onto his friend's arm, it wouldn't be an issue.

The stairs creaked as they went up, shoulder to costumed shoulder. Sasuke expected Naruto to jump at each sound, but the boy was surprisingly solid. He slid his eyes sideways to the blond ,and noticed the normally expression-filled face was set and determined.

"Scared?" Sasuke whispered.

A small smile pulled on not-so-shaky lips. "Are you?"

Sasuke pictured his former aunt. She had been rather creepy looking. He really did hope she wasn't haunting anything. "Not at all. This is my compound."

"Well, I guess we're good."

At the top of the stairs they turned to head into the main room. The house settled noisily. A sliver of light eked out from under the door. Without a second of hesitation, Naruto grabbed the handle and pulled.

Motes of dust swirled as the pathway of air changed and they both stepped into the spinning cloud. The source of light that had been slinking under the door came from a hole in the improperly boarded window.

Naruto wandered into the room alone, oblivious to the fact that Sasuke stopped just past the door. The boy's feet drew lines in the dust-coated floor and he paused in the midst of the cast light, looking around the room. It wasn't moonlight, but a simple streetlamp over the compound wall. It was yellow, not blue or white.

The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck rose, but not because he felt a ghost. Naruto was suddenly the real Yondaime. The light made his hair glow, his skin seem luminous and brilliant. It outlined him, shown on and through him, piercing the coat where it was away from his body.

It was a silly concept, but the thought was there; wouldn't it be interesting if Naruto did become the Rokudaime? Naturally, this would mean that Naruto would be stronger than him, which was laughable. But still. He looked… cool, standing there in that light. He looked…

Too high and mighty for his own good. Something would have to be done about that.

A terrible and genius idea infected Sasuke's brain so suddenly he blinked, startled. Easy, it would be easy to scare Mr. Confident shitless.

He made the hand signs under his coat as Naruto muttered something about there being nothing here, peering through the boards to get a look outside. Sasuke hissed the jutsu's words quietly and let his eyes switch from black to a violently, rather creepy green. The rest of this relied on theatrics, but he was a genius. He could do theatrics. Sending Naruto screaming in terror would be well worth it.

One hand clapped to his head, loudly and a bit too hard. Sasuke forced a groan out and fell to his knees, hugging at his body. Naruto was at his shoulder in a second, hands on him and trying to see what had gone wrong. The Uchiha smirked at the fingers clamping to him in concern, and groaned even louder as he pushed his voice up to a higher pitch.

Then, after rocking a little he stilled, brought his head up and stared slack-jawed at Naruto. The blond suddenly stiffened as he noticed the unusual green of Sasuke's eyes. "Sa-sasuke?"

"Yondaime-sama?" Sasuke would kill himself later, but the look on Naruto's face was just too good! "Is that you Yondaime-sama?"

* * *

Okay, so he slightly panicked. Sasuke was possessed by a dead lady that had a Yondaime fetish. He was dressed as the Yondaime. Surely that lady-ghost-thing could notice that he was indeed NOT the Yellow Flash and that he was too young for her to be this close to his face and petting his hair, but it was dark so hey, maybe he could just tell her…

"Miss, erm… excuse me?" Possessed-Sasuke's fingers were on his neck, slid onto his shoulders. The contact made him shiver. "Miss, please? Stop it! I'm not Yondaime!" The fingers scrambled more; bright green eyes stared at him, the look familiar, yet warped.

"Are you scared?" The voice purred, nails digging into his skin.

Was he? Naruto blinked. "Not really."

The ghost looked perplexed, but suddenly smiled. "What if I tell you I am going to eat you Yondaime-sama?"

"I told you I'm not… OUCH! You _bit_ me!" The blond scrambled a little, stepping back, but not successfully away. "Look lady, you gotta get out of there! You see, Sasuke's my friend and I think he wouldn't like to be doing this biting thing."

"Oh?" the lady-Sasuke-whatever whispered. "He wouldn't?"

"No, I don't think so. You see… I don't think he likes me very much, but he's still my good friend, so- so I need you to get out!"

The eyes stared irkingly, but the possessed boy was quiet. Naruto looked as valiant as he could. There was a pause and…

In a sudden motion the blonde's back was against the boarded window and hands slid under his shirt. He recoiled at the coldness of the invading skin, but the fingers were persistent.

"Aaahn!" The genin tried to pull the wrist of one particular hand away from his nipple, but the ghost took advantage of Sasuke's muscles. "Please! He won't like it!" he squeaked, not exactly terrified, but deathly embarrassed.

"What do you like?" the voice whispered into the curve of his neck, its tone changed from the feminine squeak to something huskier. "Forget that brat, what would _you_ like?"

Naruto's grip loosened, hesitated, and finally let go. He should have been scared that there was a fucking ghost on his ribs. He should have been guilty for not getting it out of Sasuke or letting himself get carried away. But, he didn't. He was just… warm.

"Hey lady," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the black-draped shoulders and felt the cool fingers pinch him under his shirt, "you promise he won't find out?"

Something wet passed over his collarbone, and he took it as a yes.

"You can pretend that I am the Yondaime if I can pretend…" he gulped a little, face suddenly burning, "if I can pretend you're really not in there."

"Alright," the higher voice whispered. It quivered only slightly, then silenced itself against his trembling lips.

* * *

Something was wrong with Halloween. Because if it wasn't Halloween, he wouldn't have done that, he wouldn't touch Naruto like _that_. Hell, he wouldn't touch him at all. But, Halloween was the time for masks, so it must have been okay for him to remove his for a little bit.

But that, that was a bit too far…

Naruto groaned and slid down the wall. Sasuke naturally followed, as his hand was delved in the boy's pants. When his knees hit the ground between the blonde's parted legs, he used his one free hand to put a needy grip the back of the boy's neck and tip his head upward.

Kisses were hot and awkward, inexperienced, but all the more exciting for it. Feeling Naruto's heartbeat in his slick palm made Sasuke tremble, which he tried to make less noticeable. In the back of his mind he screamed to play up his "possession". Otherwise, Naruto would notice that it was just Sasuke happily molesting him and not some batty woman-spirit. He would have, but there were other things…

"Oh… hah," Naruto gasped when their mouths separated, his eyes squeezed shut, cheeks blazing red. Sasuke's hands gripped the waistband and pulled down, freeing to just above the knees, sitting the fox-host bare bottom on the dusty floor. The dark haired boy couldn't take it. The sounds his friend made were irresistible. He needed to hear more.

A loud, squeaking gasp resonated in the room as Sasuke's palm took hold of Naruto, then copied a familiar motion. Tense hands clawed at his shoulders and half-entrapped legs spread as the boy gasped raggedly with each fisted pump. Sasuke watched Naruto's face for a few seconds before he decided that coming with him was not good for his act. His pale skin was burning; his breath came heavy and fast. To hide these facts he pressed his forehead to the other boy's collarbone and kept his eyes on what he was doing, which didn't much help the matter.

After a few more seconds, the hands on his shoulders scraped across his back and clenched his hair. Hot breaths fell onto his ear as Naruto buried his face into his locks, smelling him.

"Ahn, Sasu… ahh…"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop his hips from twitching in synch with Naruto. Exposed thighs shook. Sasuke's tongue darted out and he licked his own lips, watching what he was doing intently. He knew what else he could do, but for the first time that night nervousness shivered down his spine. Instead of dipping his head down, he sped the pace up.

Naruto vocalized a little bit louder, almost fought under him, slid himself down the wall and pushed his hips upward. Sasuke tightened his grip and lifted his head to lick at a craned neck. A small, desperate noise leaked out.

That seemed to be the final push.

Naruto cracked his head against the boards. Sasuke angled his face down as he gripped the boy close, gasping quietly as the other pulsed into his hand. Pleased and weakened groans filled the every-slowing breath of the blond, and after a moment he looked down, face flush and eyes lidded. Sasuke locked the gaze and didn't know if he wished for Naruto to see through his guise or not.

"I… ah…" The boy was breathy, still up in the air.

It wasn't… too bad. Unexpected, but not terrible. Sasuke tried a smile; oddly enough it didn't feel so awkward on his face. "Thanks," he managed, impersonating a woman's voice again.

He connected their mouths once more, softer this time, almost real.

And then, to finish his show, he rolled his eyes back into his head, released his jutsu and fell limp onto Naruto's lap. He could have fell onto the empty space next to him, but then again, he might as well take advantage of these things.

* * *

Five minutes later, after being moved, inspected for 'evidence' of their actions and oddly enough, for injuries, Sasuke fluttered his eyes open just as Naruto was getting around to _finally_ closing his pants.

"Huh?" he groaned, bringing a hand to his head. Naruto scrambled, his voice jarringly loud. It was not the same as the heated little whisper they shared earlier.

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you okay? Shit! You were _possessed_!"

"What?" He made sure he snapped angrily when he said it, then jerked himself to his feet and dusted his clothes off. Naruto was practically hopping, still fixing his shirt and oblivious to his mussed up state.

"Your crazy aunt! She possessed you!"

"Are you stupid? There are no such things as ghosts." He turned to walk out of the room, Naruto on his heels, trying to convince him. The boy's tone of voice and actions were the same, as if nothing ever happened. At the door, Sasuke managed a glance behind him, memorizing the view of the cast light and the disturbed dust on the floor.

"Whatever, dobe."

Shikamaru and Chouji were in the grass, lying on their backs, looking at the stars. They had found nothing interesting, so they just waited outside. Sasuke avoided catching the Nara's eyes. That guy could read him too well. Naruto gazed up from where they stood, mouth hanging open as he stared to the heavens. Sasuke watched him for a moment, felt a thrill as he saw a bite mark on that stretched neck. Vampire indeed.

"Hey, Sasuke…" the soft voice was back and blue eyes sidled over to his. For a second, there was a look in them that was a bit too warm for his liking. "Let's look at the stars too, huh?"

He steeled his face again. There was no excuse for this silly thing called softness. Sasuke's irises weren't green, but the flat black he'd been born with.

"No. I don't like the stars. Fun's over, everybody get off of my property."

The other two boys scoffed, but got up anyway. They would have to find something else to do.

"So," Shikamaru grunted as they trotted back to the wall, following the Uchiha's lead, "did you see any ghosts?"

Naruto laughed, tightened his Yondaime coat while smiling at Sasuke's retreating back, "Nah, everyone knows there's no such things as ghosts."

End

* * *

I am random and silly. Sorry for the slight slip into OOC. Even I fuck up sometimes.

X3 Yaaaay! SasuNaru!

-GreenBird


End file.
